wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Burning Crusade raid instance bosses
This page contains a short overview of all instance bosses that were introduced with the release of the Burning Crusade expansion. As new bosses get added in content patches they will be added to this page. These bosses are considered raid bosses since it takes more than a party of 5 players to down them. Karazhan Karazhan used to be the home of the last Guardian of Tirisfal, Medivh. After his death the tower was abandoned for a long time. Recently however, the tower came back to life as the Burning Legion was no doubt attracted by the arcane powers that never left the tower... Attumen the Huntsman Attumen is the first boss of Karazhan and seen by many as merely a gear-check. At the beginning you fight only his trusted steed, Midnight, but soon enough Attumen will come to its aid to vanquish the fools who dared to attack the steed of the Huntsman... Midnight Midnight is Attumen's dreadsteed. In the first part of the encounter you fight against him until his owner comes in his aid. Attumen and Midnight are optional bosses in Karazhan. Moroes During his life, Moroes was Medivh's personal house servant. He always wore blinds over his eyes to keep the visions away that haunted Medivh's cursed tower. He was killed by his master during the last stages of the latter's madness, only to be resurrected recently by Karazhan's new master to host a dinnerparty that seems to last forever... Maiden of Virtue The Maiden of Virtue is a large Titan-like construct that presumably watches over the purity of the tower. She does not tolerate profane and impure thoughts or actions. Ironically she is positioned at the end of a corridor filled with ladies of the night... The Curator The Curator is a large Arcane Guardian that watches over and protects the Menagerie of Karazhan. Since the Menagerie is for guests of the tower only, you and your party are most unwelcome... Terestian Illhoof A Satyr demon who has taking his residence in the Master's library. There he and his pet imps are busy in casting a dark and mysterious ritual... Shade of Aran In life, Nielas Aran was the Court Conjurer of Stormwind, advisor to the throne, Acolyte of the Order of Tirisfal, and father of the sorcerer Medivh. On the eve of Medivh's Age of Ascension, Medivh awoke to fevered dreams, and sought his father. Upon merely touching the boy, a backlash of energies poured from the child, putting Medivh into a deep coma and killing Nielas... Currently Nielas' spirit is trapped in the library of Karazhan in the form of the Shade of Aran. How he became trapped here is currently unknown... Netherspite A powerful Nether Dragon who roams the upper levels of Karazhan... Drops Netherwing Eggs for the Netherwing Reputation turn in to Obtain the Netherwing Drakes. Prince Malchezaar Little is known about Prince Malchezaar except that he is a Man'ari Eredar, and is possibly a sub-commander of the Burning Legion. His current function is Ruler of Karazhan and thus fulfill whatever demonic plans the Burning Legion has for the tower... Nightbane Nightbane is a summonable boss in Karazhan. He is a skeletal dragon, transformed from Arcanagos and formerly of the blue dragonflight. One member of your raid needs to complete the questline to summon the boss. A mysterious agent of the Scourge sent to Karazhan during the second Scourge Invasion. It is rumored that he feasts upon the blood of his enemies. He guards the quest target for the quest Chamber of Secrets. Zul'Aman Once, the forest trolls controlled a large section of northern Lordaeron called Zul'Aman. A small region in the northeast of the continent is all that remains after the humans and high elves banded together to push back the savage trolls. The trolls have never been content with the situation, and have never forgiven the humans or elves for the trolls' near genocide. Now that the Scourge has ravaged much of the continent, the trolls of Zul'Aman have been pressing forward once again to reclaim their former kingdom. Nalorakk Nalorakk the Bear Lord comes with two twin bear-pets. Before your raid reaches him you'll have to fight several packs of mobs who storm down towards you. Nalorakk will turn into a large bear when his health runs low. Jan'alai Jan'alai the Dragonhawk Lord is surrounded by Dragonhawk eggs. Periodically, servants of the Lord will break an egg which brings an add into the fight. Once Jan'alai runs low on health, he'll break all the remaining eggs himself, releasing a swarm of Dragonhawks upon your raid. Akil'zon Akil'zon the Eagle Lord remains shrouded in mystery... Halazzi Halazzi the Lynx Lord remains a mystery so far... Hexxlord Jin'Zakk The Hexxlord is the right hand of Zul'jin and is responsible for infusing the four above mentioned champions with primal animal powers. His old and grey looks deceive as he still packs formidable strength. Zul'jin The leader of Zul'Aman and the Amani Trolls. Some confuse him the with troll leader Vol'jin. Gruul's Lair Home of Gruul the Dragonkiller, the merciless Gronn overlord, ruler over the ogres of Blade's Edge. High King Maulgar High King Maulgar is the Lord of the Ogre Council of the Blade's Edge ogres. He is flanked by the other members of his council. Gruul the Dragonkiller Gruul the Dragonkiller is, as his name implies, a famous dragon-slaying Gronn. He is the ruler of the ogres of Blade's Edge and the father of the various Gronn that can be found in Outland. Magtheridon's Lair Located in the Hellfire Citadel in Hellfire Peninsula, Magtheridon's Lair is the prison of Magtheridon. Magtheridon Magtheridon, the former Lord of Outland, is a Pit Lord who conquered the ruins of the orcish homeworld following its destruction. His reign was ended by the arrival of Illidan Stormrage, who took Magtheridon's throne at the Black Temple for himself. Deciding that Magtheridon would have a further part to play, Illidan had Magtheridon's body dragged to the Hellfire Citadel where he imprisoned the Pit Lord, leaving him at the mercy of the fel orcs. Serpentshrine Cavern Hydross the Unstable Hydross the Unstable, the Duke of Currents, is a mixed water and nature elemental. As his name suggests, his unstability makes it unable for him to stay focussed on one element. While fighting him, players will notice him shifting from water to nature and the other way around. The Lurker Below The Lurker Below is a beast of a species not often encountered above water. This lurker was most likely captured by Vashj's Naga and put to use as one of the guardians of her lair... Leotheras the Blind This Blood Elf Demon Hunter serves under Lady Vashj. His name "the Blind" is quite fitting since Demon Hunters blind themselves voluntarily to better see the Demons and Undead... Fathom-Lord Karathress Not much is known about this Naga Lord. He is flanked by his 3 trusted guards, Sharkkis the Hunter, Tidalvess the Shaman and Caribdis the Priest. Morogrim Tidewalker The last guardian of Vashj, this monstrous Giant will do everything in his power to prevent you disturbing the Coilfang Matron... Lady Vashj Vashj was born a highborne Night Elf about 10,000 years ago. She lived in Zin-Azshari, the former capital of the Night Elves. Vashj was fanatically loyal to Queen Azshara and was the second elf to become Naga, right after the Queen herself. Though she prefers combat skills over magic nowadays, she is still a formidable sorceress. Her skills with the bow are rarely matched, only outdone by the Windrunner sisters. Today, she is one of the lieutenants of Lord Illidan Stormrage and resides in the Coilfang Reservoir in Zangarmarsh on Outland where she controls the Naga activities. Eye (Tempest Keep) The Eye is the inner castle of the Tempest Keep, currently occupied by Prince Kael'thas Sunstrider and his Blood Elves. Al'ar Whether or not Al'ar is a god, divine he is for sure. This fiery bird is the personal mount of Prince Kael'thas Sunstrider and the first boss encountered in the Prince's lair. Like the Phoenix, Al'ar resurrects from the flame when he dies the first time. A most dangerous opponent... Void Reaver This mechanical giant is unlike any other Fel Reaver. Topping them in absolute power, he is one of the personal guardians of Prince Kael'thas Sunstrider. High Astromancer Solarian Presumeably Solarian is the personal sorceress of Prince Kael'thas Sunstrider. A mix between mage and warlock, she casts powerful arcane spells and summons adds to her aid. When close to death, the High Astromancer transforms herself into a giant armored Voidwalker. Kael'thas Sunstrider Kael'thas Sunstrider is the last surviving member of the Sunstrider dynasty, thus making him the heir to the throne of the Blood Elves. He chooses to remain Lord instead of King, and was an ally of Illidan. As a result of Illidan's growing madness, Kael'thas has chosen a new allegiance... He now serves the Burning Legion, and by doing so he betrayed not only his own people, the Blood Elves, but also the entire Horde. An extremely powerful spellcaster and a notable swordsman, Kael'thas is without a doubt one of the most challenging and interesting fights the first expansion has to offer. Battle for Mount Hyjal Quite possibly one of the most epic battles in Azeroth's history, the outcome of the Battle for Mount Hyjal is now endangered by interference of the Infinite dragonflight. Rally an army of heroes and battle one of the most evil demons ever to set foot on the planet. Archimonde awaits... Rage Winterchill One of the most powerful Liches in Archimonde's undead army defending the front lines against the heroes of Azeroth. Anetheron As the personal guardsman of Archimonde, this immensely powerful Dreadlord is in charge of the demonic basecamp on Mount Hyjal. He was one of the Dreadlords assigned to watch over the Lich King, and was one of the first Dreadlords to begin to suspect Arthas of being a threat to the Burning Legion. Kaz'rogal A powerful Doomguard that feeds upon his target's mana. Beware though, once you're out of mana you are of no use to him and he'll make sure to make your death a painful one... Azgalor Formerly the lieutenant of the demon-king Mannoroth, Azgalor took it upon himself to lead the Burning Legion's ground forces in the Battle for Mount Hyjal in Archimonde's campaign after his former master Mannoroth was killed by Grom Hellscream. Archimonde Archimonde the Defiler was the left hand of the fallen titan, Sargeras. Archimonde was one of the greatest and darkest of the Eredar. His ruthless and cunning personality quickly earned him station and power within the Eredar ranks, until finally he was one of the first among them. Without a doubt Archimonde is one of the greatest threats the mortal and immortal races of Azeroth have ever faced. Band together with the joint forces of the Horde and the Alliance to ensure that Archimonde is slain once and for all... The Black Temple Originally known as the Temple of Karabor and a place of worship for the Draenei, the temple has long lost it's purity as Fel Orcs slaughtered the original inhabitants and performed dark rituals in the sanctum. The Black Temple as it was known since then, changed ownership not so long ago as half-demon, half-night elf known as Illidan the Deceiver and his forces took over... High Warlord Naj'entus A powerful Naga warrior sent out by Lady Vashj to help defend the Black Temple. Supremus This slow and gigantic abyssal demon is probably not the most clever amongst Illidan's ranks, he possesses immense strength and will crush anyone who dares cross his path. In his recklessness, he spawns large patches of blue fire which not only deal damage to mortals, but also to himself... Shade of Akama Akama is a kind but hardened draenei who was once one of the guardians of the Temple of Karabor. He joined forces with Illidan to defeat Magtheridon, who caused his people great suffering. The Shade of Akama is the dark part of Akama's soul that is bound to Illidan. Since Akama plans to help you battle Illidan in order to retake his once beloved Temple, it is your goal to destroy the Shade of Akama before it kills Akama himself... Teron Gorefiend Teron Gorefiend was the leader of the death knights created by Gul'dan during the Second War. Teron was trapped in this ethereal form and guarded by Karsius the Ancient Keeper. Disguised as an ancient Shadowmoon spirit, he deceives mortals into bringing him his unholy armorpieces back. Once all returned, Teron materialises again into the world and is able to escape his jailor, taking refuge in the Black Temple and joining Illidan's forces... Gurtogg Bloodboil A seemingly mutated Fel orc creature that roams the halls of the Black Temple. Reliquary of Souls Possibly one of the evil creations of the Fel Orcs or a corrupted Draenei shrine, the Reliquary of Souls is made up out of 3 essences: Essence of Anger, Essence of Desire and Essence of Grief - each represented by a face. Mother Shahraz A Shivarra priestess that resides on one of the temple's many terraces. Illidari Council Illidan's council of Blood Elves. The council members are Lady Malande (Priest), Gathios the Shatterer (Paladin), High Nethermancer Zerevor (Mage), and Veras Darkshadow (Demon Hunter). Illidan Stormrage Once a noble Night Elf sorcerer and twin-brother of Malfurion Stormrage, now driven mad by his insationable lust for magic, Illidan Stormrage is a unique half-breed demon/night elf. His magic addiction made him commit horrible acts against his own people, eventually joining the Burning Legion and thus earning his nickname "The Betrayer". After defeating and imprisoning Magtheridon, he proclaimed himself Ruler and Lord of Outland and sealed all portals - except the Dark Portal on Outland to stop the reinforcements of the Burning Legion to come through. This way he hopes to avoid capture by Kil'jaeden whom he also betrayed. Join forces with Akama and Maiev Shadowsong to put an end to Illidan's reign of terror over the shattered world of Outland... Are you prepared? Sunwell Plateau After the defeat of Illidan, Kael'thas, now with no master, allied with the Burning Legion and accepted to aid Kil'jaeden to enter in this world. The blood elf prince sent his felblood elves to catch M'uru inside Silvermoon City and use it to amplify the Sunwell's energies. Now, a great army of demons invaded the Isle of Quel'Danas and, inside the Sunwell, Kil'jaeden awaits... Kalecgos A noble member of the blue dragonflight, he has fallen victim to demonic corruption and now guards passage to the Sunwell... Sathrovarr the Corruptor A shadowy Nathrezim, Sathrovarr is using fel magics to manipulate Kalecgos into serving the Burning Legion. He is said to hide within an alternate dimension... Brutallus One of the Pit Lords, Brutallus serves as an (extreme) gear check for adventurers attempting to reach the Sunwell. He will allow no one to interfere with Kil'jaeden's plans. Felmyst Felmyst is a fel dragon and the third boss of the Sunwell Plateau raid. She is raised from the corpse of the blue dragon Madrigosa when the blood of the slain pit lord Brutallus seeps into the ground and flows beneath her body. Grand Warlock Alythess The Eredar Twins, and , are a boss pair making up the fourth boss encounter in the Sunwell Plateau raid. They are behind Agamath, the First Gate and ahead of Rohendor, the Second Gate. Lady Sacrolash The Eredar Twins, and , are a boss pair making up the fourth boss encounter in the Sunwell Plateau raid. They are behind Agamath, the First Gate and ahead of Rohendor, the Second Gate. M'uru A corrupted naruu held captive by the Sunwell's magisters. Kil'jaeden The right hand of Sargeras and one of the greatest, probably the greatest, Eredar sorcerer there is. Since Sargeras is either dead or missing (most likely missing because he was here as an avatar) Kil'jaeden is the current leader of the Burning Legion. Players encounter him as the last boss of Sunwell Plateau. He is being summoned into Azeroth from the Sunwell. When players defeat him, he does not die, instead the forces of the Sunwell react against him and he is forced back in the Sunwell (it is unclear where he ends up.) What is left of him (his giant necklace) is what the players loot. Category:Raids Category:Bosses